The Life and Problems of a Male Kindergarten Teacher
by Mad Writer in Manila
Summary: Hiyama Kiyoteru is a male kindergarten teacher. As if that wasn't hard enough already, what with parents being automatically suspicious of him, his student, Kaai Yuki, has gotten it into her mind that she will marry him someday and she will do everything within her power to make him see it too. If only he could get Ia-chan to notice him. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Entrance Ceremony Part 1

**Author's Note: This is the first Vocaloid fanfiction I have ever written that was not based on a song. Instead, it is based on the anime, Hanamaru Kindergarten, which is really cute and worth watching. Do not worry. This will not feature a teacher/student romance, although Yuki might want it to. Please enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Hanamaru Kindergarten.**

* * *

It probably wasn't the wisest or safest decision to cycle full speed down the street at 7:05 am with only two hours of sleep, but Kiyoteru was late, for his first day of work no less. He shouldn't have agreed to that one final gig with Ice Mountain last night, but he felt that he had to say a proper goodbye to that chapter of his life. He didn't think that he would have been held up explaining why he was leaving the band and the music scene and having his picture taken with fans until 3:00 am. Then, he just had to sleep in and wake up at 6:45 am when the children and their parents would be arriving at the kindergarten for the entrance ceremony at 7:30 am. In less than ten minutes, he had been able to brush his teeth, shower and pull on the clothes he had laid out before he had crashed onto the bed and fallen asleep. Breakfast, however, had to be put off.

The kindergarten was only twenty minutes away from his apartment and, right now, he was more than halfway there. If he hurried enough, he could still probably get something to eat on his way and be there by 7:15.

He was going so fast that he almost didn't see the little girl in a red pinafore and black pigtails standing on the sidewalk all by herself. He squeezed the breaks and nearly crashed into a lamppost as he skidded to a stop. Dismounting, he walked his bicycle back up the street to where the girl was.

This neighborhood was quite safe, as he had been told by his landlady when he moved into his apartment a few weeks ago, but the girl looked only about four-years-old and was way too young to be out by herself.

He crouched down to her level to address her. "Excuse me, ojou-chan."

"Ojou-chan!" The little girl's eyes lit up at the word and she smiled widely. "Ojou-chan! How charming! Are you a prince? You look like a prince. You are, aren't you! Like on TV! Are you going to sweep me off my feet? Are you going to marry me? I can run away with you!"

"Eh, prince...?" he asked, trying to imagine what part of him was even remotely princely. The most reasonable thing he could come up with was that he was kneeling in front of her, which was probably prince-like enough. "Marry!?" he added, failing to notice that part the first time around. "Uh... Don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" he asked awkwardly. He glanced down at his watch. It was already 7:11. If he stayed any longer, he would have to rush even more and he wouldn't be able to eat, but he couldn't leave the girl alone. "Where's your mother?"

The girl's smile widened. "Kaa-chan just ran back home for a while to get my lunch. I live over there." She pointed down the street behind her. "But she'll be back soon and then we could tell her!"

"Tell her what?"

The girl huffed. "That you're marrying me, silly! I'll have to tell her, of course, and get her and Tou-chan's blessings."

"Please don't," he pleaded, already imagining her mother's reaction. He would be branded as some sort of sicko and probably be run out of town, and he just got here. He didn't want to pack up what little he had been able to establish and trudge back to his home town. All his neighbors would shake their heads and say, "I knew there was something wrong with that one. I always knew he would turn out wrong in the head. To think, I used to let him alone with my children! I pity his poor mother."

"I... uh..." The little girl's mother would be back soon and it was already 7:16. "I... have to hurry. Be careful, all right?" He jumped on his bicycle and pedaled away as fast as two hours of sleep and an empty stomach plus anxiety could achieve.

* * *

Yuki huffed to herself as her Prince Charming cycled away and disappeared. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to drop something that would give her a clue about his identity or something that would ensure that they would meet again. He couldn't just hit on her and then be gone forever.

"Oh, hey, Yuki," her Kaa-chan said, running down the street with her lunch box. "Who was that you were talking to?"

* * *

It was already 7:26 when Kiyoteru arrived at Kakome Youchien, nearly crashing his bicycle into the gate in his hurry. He didn't even stop to catch his breath, because there was no time to do anything. Without stopping and as quickly as he could, he chained his bike to the rack and ran for the main building, slipping on his apron on the way.

There was already a line at the registration table set up in front of main door and the other teacher had covered for him.

Kiyoteru scratched the back of his head as pulled he out the chair beside her, not daring to sit yet. "Ah... I'm sorry I'm late, for the first day no less."

"Oh, it's okay."

She looked up at him and he forgot how to breathe just for a second. To say she was pretty would have been an understatement. She was beautiful in a dreamy, disheveled way, as if she had just woken up from sweet, enchanted slumber. Her hair, a shade somewhere between ash blonde, pink and white, was long and messy, almost like bed hair, further reinforcing the image of a dreaming beauty. Even her wide blue eyes had a far-off look, as if she could see things nobody else could.

He bowed, so quickly that he almost smacked his forehead against the back of the chair. "I... I'm... I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru."

She peeked at his face so he was looking at her upside down, the tip of her nose not five inches from his forehead.

"Hello, Hiyama-sensei," she said in a full, bell-like voice. "I'm Usano Ia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usano-sensei."

"Just Ia-chan is okay, because we'll be working together."

Kiyoteru straightened up. "Okay... Ia-chan."

Ia returned to her work and slid a stack of papers and cherry blossom patches towards his side of the table. "These ones are yours. Just hand them out."

Kiyoteru nodded and slid into his seat. "Good morning," he said to the tall blonde-haired woman that had been waiting in line with a frown on her face. "Welcome to Kakome Youchien."

A small girl suddenly jumped up and clung to the edge of the table. She looked exactly like a younger version of her mother, blonde and blue-eyed, and she sported an imperious frown to match.

"Finally!" she whined. "I've been waiting in line forever, you know!"

Kiyoteru smiled at her. "What's your name, ojou-chan?"

"I'm Kagamine Rin," the girl declared. "I'm four-years-old."

"Okay, Rin-chan, you're in the Sakura Class with me." Kiyoteru checked her name off his class list and handed the girl a patch for her smock. To her mother, he handed an information sheet. "Please fill this up, Kagamine-san."

"Thank you," the woman said with a grunt, taking the sheet from him. "Come on, Rin."

"Thank you, Kagamine-san."

Kagamine-san said nothing more to him and walked away, pulling her daughter in the direction of the playground. Rin waved at him and he waved back to her.

"Oh, hey, Kicchan!"

Kiyoteru almost jumped out of his seat at the familiar voice.

"Meiko-senpai!"

Sakine Meiko grinned down at him in the same way she did when they were in high school and she was about to get the two of them, mostly him, into a lot of trouble. She was almost just as he remembered her, brown hair cut short and practical, brown eyes sparkling with the same mischief, and shoulders squared defiantly against the world. Even her nickname for him had not changed.

"So you do remember me!" Meiko said, ruffling his hair with her fist like six years hadn't passed. "Wow, you haven't changed, have you? Still my dorky little Kicchan. So how's Hiyama-san?"

"Okaa-san is doing well," said Kiyoteru.

"And Miki-chan?"

"She is going to study astronomy."

"And you? How've you been?"

"I've been well," Kiyoteru answered. "Meiko-senpai, please, we're holding up the line."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! But my kid's off at the playground. Can you just give me her stuff? Her name is Kaai Yuki."

Kiyoteru checked off her name from his list and did a double take, the name only then sinking in. "Kaai!? You mean...? You and Kaai-sensei... You really...?"

"Yes. Yes, we did," said Meiko, grinning even wider and bringing her face close to his. "Wanna come over and visit him?"

Kiyoteru shook his head vigorously, blushing. "N-no, thank you."

"We'll come visit you, then! Where do you live?" Meiko whipped out her smartphone and tossed it at him. "Oh, wait, were holding up the line! I'll stand over here to the side and we can talk after you're done. Do you mind?"

"No, it's okay, Meiko-senpai." Kiyoteru smiled and gave her back her phone and handed her a cherry blossom patch and an information sheet. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, Kicchan. I missed you."

Kiyoteru ducked his head, his ears going red, praying that she had forgotten the foolish, childish things he had said that had been their parting words.

* * *

Kakome Youchien was huge. That was what Yuki could gather from her vantage point at the top of the slide. She could even see her Kaa-chan in the distance, leaning over the man at the registration table, probably telling him how to do his job; her Kaa-chan was so good at supervising people.

"Hey, do you mind? Some of us actually want to slide!" yelled a blonde girl with a big white ribbon in her hair standing at the base of the ladder. "I'm coming up and you better go down! Or I will push you!"

Yuki didn't slide and waited for the girl at the top of the ladder.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" she demanded, poking the girl repeatedly in the nose when she appeared at the top. "My Kaa-chan's the boss, if you didn't know!"

The girl shoved her hand away and pulled herself up to stand level with Yuki, and she was taller, by just a little, but still.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," the girl declared. "And my Okaa-sama doesn't have a boss. She's her own boss. She owns a motorcycle. Why? Who are you anyway? Besides the daughter of 'the boss'."

Yuki stood a little on her tiptoes to make herself taller than Rin. "I'm Kaai Yuki," she said. "And... and..." Unable to think of anything else to say, she grabbed Rin's big white ribbon and pulled it off her head.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Rin lunged forward to snatch it back, but Yuki held it behind her back and planted her palm on Rin's face, because nobody talked to her that way.

"Give that back! My Nii-chan gave that to me!"

Rin pulled hard on Yuki's pigtails, hard enough to cause them both to stumble a few steps, and Yuki, angry and in pain, let go of the ribbon.

"No!"

Again, Rin lunged forward, but past Yuki, to the railing of the playset, leaning out precariously to catch the ribbon that was being quickly blown away by the wind. Her ribbon caught in the branch of the big tree at the center of the playground.

"I hate you!" Rin shouted at Yuki, her tears beginning to pool. "That was a gift from my Nii-chan! Now it's gone! I hate you!"

The feeling of victory was short-lived and was almost immediately replaced by shame. Yuki only just met this girl and she had already made her cry. Her Tou-chan would be so disappointed in her.

"I'll go get it," she said.

Rin looked at her, wiping at her eyes. "You'll what?"

Yuki took a deep breath and told herself she was not afraid. "I'll go get it for you. If it's so important to you, I'll go get it."

* * *

"Okay, done." Kiyoteru checked the last name off his class list and handed off the last patch and information sheet to Yuezheng Yan He and her parents.

Meiko settled herself on the edge of the table. "So, Kicchan, do you have a girlfriend yet?" she asked as soon as they left; it was a good thing Ia had gone inside already, having finished earlier than him. "Or are you married already?"

Kiyoteru blushed. "No. I mean, no, I don't have a girlfriend and, no, I'm not married yet."

"Got your eye on anybody?" Meiko leaned very close to him, conspiratorially. "Come on. You could tell me."

Kiyoteru swallowed. "Nobody."

"Well, that's okay. I have some single friends. I can set you up. How do you feel about biker chicks?"

Before Kiyoteru could tell her that, while he was grateful for her concern, he would really appreciate it if she did not try to commandeer his love life, there came several shouts from the playground, giving him an excuse not to answer.

Meiko jumped off the edge of the table. "Oh, no," she muttered. "That's Yuki."

She grabbed Kiyoteru's hand and ran for the playground, dragging him behind her in her panic. She stopped suddenly at the base of the tree, where a small girl in a red pinafore clung to a narrow branch, slowly creeping towards the end.

"Yuki!" Meiko shouted up at the girl. "Yuki, hold still! I'm coming up to get you!" She continued to shout as she started climbing up the tree, telling her daughter to keep still, but the girl continued to reach for the end of the branch.

Kiyoteru could only stand, paralyzed, not sure of what to do in these kinds of situations, because he might have spaced out during orientation. The other parents have begun to gather and even the principal, Hatsune-sensei, had come out and was rushing over to help. Then, the girl was falling.

* * *

Yuki closed her eyes as she fell, not wanting to see the ground as it came rushing up to meet her, but she was caught by something as she fell, and then that thing fell too. When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at the sky and there was somebody's arms around her. Her first thought was that her Kaa-chan had caught her, but she was cradled against a bony chest not her mother's soft bosom.

The person who had caught her sat up with a groan. "Are you okay, Yuki-chan?"

This person knew her. She turned towards him and saw him smiling softly at her, glasses askew and almost falling off his face. He had the gentlest eyes.

"You're... Prince Charming."

* * *

**More Author's Notes: I named the school after the song, Kakome, Kakome, which is also the name of a popular children's game in Japan, but do not worry. It is named more for the children's game and there will be no horror of that sort in this fanfic. This is a lighthearted slice-of-life romantic comedy. **

**IA is spelled Ia as if it were a real name. Also, her surname is taken from Mayu's stuffed rabbit, Usano Mimi, because Mayu is her sister in this fanfic, and she will make an appearance later on. Also, Miki is Kiyoteru's sister. She too will make an appearance later on. **

**Can anyone guess who Yuki's father is? **


	2. Entrance Ceremony Part 2

**Author's Notes: I am finally able to update this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Guesses regarding Kaai-sensei's identity are still open. His identity will be revealed in the next chapter.**

* * *

Silently willing his stomach to stop grumbling wasn't something Kiyoteru expected to be doing during the entrance ceremony, and he was pretty sure that the entire first row could hear him, but he was starving. He was trying very hard to focus on Hatsune-sensei's speech while his brain insisted on wandering off to daydream about extra spicy curry and homemade sukiyaki like his mother used to make. It was only when he noticed the side-tailed, lilac-haired teacher of the Himawari Class frowning at him that he realized that he had spaced out again and was drooling enough to make some of the students point and giggle. Wiping his face as discreetly as possible with everybody facing him, he rushed to catch up with everything he had missed.

Luckily, Hatsune-sensei was just finishing up. "Okay, are you ready to meet your teachers?"

"Yes, we are, Hatsune-sensei!" the children answered in enthusiastic chorus.

"Such excited voices!" said Hatsune-sensei with matching energy. "Okay! Can the First Year Momo Class raise their hands?"

The group of students on the far left raised their hands high above their heads with some even standing on their tiptoes to be seen.

Hatsune-sensei clapped her hands. "Good! Your teacher for this year will be Usano-sensei, so can you all give her a big, bright hello?"

"Hello, Usano-sensei!"

Kiyoteru watched Ia step forward from the corner of his vision to take note of how she handled her introduction.

"Hello, everyone," she said in that warm, quiet way of hers with a tilt of her head. "I'm Usano-sensei, but you can call me Ia-chan if you like. Okay, let's see..."

Kiyoteru took note of how she crouched down so she was eye level with her students, a friendly, approachable posture, as she continued talking, but whatever notes he had taken were quickly, violently shaken out of his brain the moment his eyes wandered to the creamy flash of skin that appeared between her skirt and stockings when the fabric rode up just a little. An uncomfortable heat was creeping up his neck and to his face and he struggled to keep his mind from wandering off to places he really did not want to go at the moment. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the parents would think if they caught him staring, so he tore his gaze away from Ia's crouched form and shapely thighs and forced himself to look straight ahead.

"What next? Something about myself..." he heard Ia say. "Well, I've been teaching at Kakome Youchien for the last five years. If you can keep a secret," she said in a conspiratorial stage whisper. "The reason I chose to be a kindergarten teacher is because they told me I don't fit in well with grown-ups. But that's okay, right? Because, now, I get to spend this entire year with all of you. If you ask me, this is the best job in the world. I hope we can all have fun, and welcome to Kakome Youchien."

Kiyoteru observed how the parents' faces lit up with approval as Ia got up and gave them a respectful bow. The children looked more excited than before, too. She must be a really good teacher.

"Okay, how about the First Year Sakura Class?" Hatsune-sensei asked, taking center-stage again. "Can you all raise your hands?"

The group of students right beside the Momo Class raised their hands up high, just as excited.

Kiyoteru felt his empty stomach make a painful twist to remind him just how nervous and inadequate he was. He didn't want to disappoint them.

"Your teacher's new," said Hatsune-sensei. "Just like all of you. Your teacher's name is Hiyama-sensei. Let's all say hi together."

"Hi, Hiyama-sensei!"

Steeling his nerves and pumping himself up with energy at the same time, Kiyoteru took the first tiny step forward and forced himself to take a few more until he was standing right in front of his class.

"Hi, everyone!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up. "I'm Hiyama-sensei!" After that, he really didn't know what to say.

"I don't really trust Yan He with a male teacher," he heard Yuezheng-san whisper to her husband. "Do you think we can still transfer?"

There were more whispers too.

"He's young, but perverts can be young too, right?"

"A male teacher..."

"I know this type. Not to be trusted."

"He looks... suspicious."

Willing himself to unfreeze, Kiyoteru continued on, "I graduated high school two years ago. For a while, I was part of a rock band. It's called Ice Mountain. Has anyone heard of it?"

Nobody gave an answer and Kagamine-san was shaking her head at the back of the crowd. He was only making himself less trustworthy and more nervous.

"Uh... Okay. It's not very well known." He had to finish strong, like Ia, even if his heart was beating fast enough to burst. "I know I don't look like much and I know I don't have much experience with this kind of job, but I'm willing to learn on-the-job, and I really do love kids."

* * *

Yuki didn't like standing in assembly. She wanted to see what her Kaa-chan was doing for work instead, but she was in kindergarten now, and that meant learning discipline. That was what her Tou-chan said. Still, it was getting pretty boring just standing around.

"Hey," she said, poking the white-haired girl standing to her left on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Yuezheng Yan He," the girl answered without even turning to look at her, which was incredibly rude.

"I'm Kaai Yuki," she persisted. "It's nice to meet you, Yan-chan. Can I call you that? Where're you from? You're name sounds weird."

"China."

"Oh, I see. What's it like in China? I was born in Austria, but I don't remember it there. My Tou-chan used to work there. He's a conductor. My Kaa-chan edits a magazine. It's called Musica. She's the editor-in-chief and she-"

"Please be quiet," Yan He suddenly said. "We need to listen."

Yuki huffed to herself and considered knocking the girl down for being so rude, but she reminded herself that her Tou-chan told her to be good and to be nice to the other students.

It was a good thing that it was their class's turn to be introduced to their teacher, and it got even better when she saw that it was Prince Charming. He really was so handsome and tall, like a prince on TV, and he saved her from falling to her certain doom. He even knew her name. It must be destiny, but she didn't even get to say a proper thank you, because he was running off again the moment he put her in Kaa-chan's arms. It didn't matter. He was her teacher. Love between teachers and students was forbidden, but it could happen too. It happened for her Tou-chan and Kaa-chan.

"Our teacher's an idiot," she heard Rin say from her right.

She turned her head and found Rin with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed in judgement.

"What do you think, Yuki-chan?"

"Well..." Yuki really didn't know what to say, because Prince Charming really was floundering out there and he really was sort of a ditz, but she didn't like what Rin was saying either. He was shy and nervous. That was all. "I... I don't like you talking about him like that," she said with authority like Kaa-chan. "Don't call him an idiot again."

Rin turned to her with that imperious frown on her face. "And why not?" she demanded. "I call people what they are."

"Well, he's not an idiot. He's new."

Rin sniffed and tilted her head back haughtily. "No excuse. Besides, why are you defending him anyway?"

"Because I'm going to marry him. That's why!" Yuki replied. A good wife was supposed to defend her husband.

Rin's eyes went wide, but her expression quickly returned to her usual frown. "That's not true," she said. "You're making it up."

"It is true," insisted Yuki. "I'm going to marry him when I grow up."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because he saved me and because he..."

* * *

Kiyoteru stood smiling in front of the crowd, not really sure what else to add. He should probably make a hasty retreat.

"Because he hit on me this morning!"

"He what!?"

"That's right! He hit on me!"

He physically cringed when he heard Yuki's voice declare it over the noise of everything else. "No, no, no!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air in front of him. "I did not hit on her! I swear! I'm not a sicko! I'm normal! The most normal, plain, boring guy you can meet! That's not what I meant when I said I loved kids! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

The parents were looking at him with wide eyes and slack expressions as if they didn't know what to say. He knew that he was just digging himself deeper into his grave. Now, he really was going to get run out of town, or worse, thrown into jail. He could imagine the headlines already: "Pedophile masquerading as male kindergarten teacher arrested."

"I like women! Grown women! I promise! I like grown women with-" He realized that he was making less than appropriate gestures in the air. "Argh! Why is everything coming out wrong!?"

* * *

It was a hilarious sight, Kiyoteru clutching at fistfuls of his hair and running around in a small circle as if he wanted to run away but realized that that wasn't an option while spewing gibberish and apologies. All of the kids and most of the parents were laughing. Meiko smiled to herself. Nothing really has changed. He was still her spazzy little Kicchan, prone to nerves and bouts of screaming panic, even if he was taller and lost most of his baby fat and was currently being accused of pedophilia.

"He's an idiot," she assured Lily, who was shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "But he's a good guy."

"I know..." Lily agreed. "And even if he wasn't, he's like a noodle. Even my Rin can take him out."

"Hehe... Like you have no idea..." Meiko could only grin and scratch the back of her head. "But trust me. He's a good guy at heart."

Lily chuckled while still shaking her head. "I want to, but is he going to be all right?"

* * *

Yuki watched her Prince Charming freaking out and wondered if he would be okay. She didn't understand why he would react so badly. It was love and Kaa-chan said that love was always good, so she didn't understand at all. It didn't matter. She was going to whip him into shape and make a proper man out of him, like a good wife, so he would never have to be laughed at ever again, and, if anybody would still dare laugh, she would make them very sorry.

Rin had a loud, high-pitched laugh. "I take it back," she wheezed. "Our teacher's great!"

* * *

"Oh, Hiyama-sensei, can I have a word with you?" Hatsune-sensei said after they had finished the entrance ceremony.

Kiyoteru swallowed. He knew that he did terribly, so he readied himself for the verbal lashing and possible dismissal from work, and on his first day too. He was an epic failure. Dejected, he hung his head as he turned to face Hatsune-sensei.

"I'm sorry," he said before anything else. "I'm..." He couldn't think of anything more to say. "I'm sorry again."

"What's this, Hiyama-sensei?" he heard Hatsune-sensei say, and, when he raised his head, she was looking at him with shock and worry. "What are you apologizing for exactly?"

"For-"

"Hey, don't worry about it too much, okay?" Hatsune-sensei assured him with a cheerful smile. "It's your first day. We all make mistakes. And your students think you're funny. They like you already."

Well, there was that. "But their parents-"

"The parents don't think you're a bad guy," said Hatsune-sensei. "They know that Yuki-chan didn't mean it that way. But they do think that you're an idiot."

He breathed a sigh of resignation. "At least..."

"It's not you personally that they don't like. It's tough, you know, being a male kindergarten teacher." Hatsune-sensei patted him on both shoulders. "You're the first one we've got, and people here aren't really too sure about entrusting their young children to a man. It's a female-dominated profession, but they'll warm up to the idea of you soon enough. Just prove to them that you're responsible and trustworthy, okay? And never, ever be late again."

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that. I promise that I'll set an alarm for tomorrow."

"Good." Hatsune-sensei clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, you go meet your co-teachers. I'll introduce you."

She didn't even wait for him to start walking and just started pushing him in the direction of his three co-teachers. For such a small woman, Hatsune-sensei was incredibly strong, and she didn't even seem to realize it.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted. "Can you all say hello to your new co-teacher, Hiyama-sensei?"

"Ah, hi, everyone," he said with a small wave.

Ia tucked a lock of her long, tangled hair behind her ear. "Hello again, Hiyama-sensei," she said, reserved again. "You did well today."

The Second Year Himawari Class's Yuzuki-sensei snorted and tossed a lilac side-tail over her shoulder. "Well? He made a total fool of himself," she pointed out. "But we expected worse to be honest. Welcome to the profession. May you be with us until the day you die, or quit."

"Ugh... Thanks?"

"Yukari-senpai, by the way," she added. "Got it?"

Kiyoteru nodded his head quickly. "O-okay, Yukari-senpai."

"Good. Keep up that geeky-dorky-nerdy personality and you'll do fine around here. Hey, Merli-chan, aren't you going to say hello too?" she asked, turning to the Second Year Yuri Class's dusky Aoki-sensei.

Merli looked up at him through her unbelievable long purple to blue ombré eyelashes to match her Rapunzel hair. "Hi."

"Don't take it personally," assured Yukari. "Merli-chan's like that to almost everybody."

"Ah... I see. It's nice to meet you Aoki-sensei."

Merli gave him a single nod without changing expression.

"Okay, now you've met everybody!" Hatsune-sensei declared. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, and don't let the fact you're a rarity and a novelty get you down."

"Okay."

He looked around at his new co-workers. It really was a female-dominated profession like Hatsune-sensei said, and he was surrounded by very beautiful women, with eccentric, dreamy Ia, energetic, tomboyish Yukari, and mysterious, darkly beautiful Merli. Even Hatsune-sensei, who was in her late thirties and therefore too old for him, was still insanely pretty. He felt like the protagonist of a harem anime or a dating sim, which wasn't something he was supposed to be thinking, so he quickly killed the thought, or at least attempted to, before his brain could start manufacturing fantasies. Still, this wasn't a bad situation to be in at all.

"Hey, idiot, what are you grinning about?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yan He's mother is the as of yet unreleased Chinese Vocaloid Zhanyin Lorra. Look up her boxart. Her coloration is very similar to Yan He.  
**

**Also, feel free to suggest a song (Vocaloid or otherwise) and a Vocaloid or a pairing you want to see as a fanfic. Go on. I am open to a variety of plots and pairings.**


End file.
